prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Bevis
|weight = 210 lbs (95 kg) |birth_date = |birth_place = Norwich, England |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Ricky Knight |debut = 1995 |retired = }} Roy Bevis (January 1, 1982), better known by his ring name Zebra Kid is a British professional wrestler. Bevis is the son of the well-known wrestler-turned-promoter, Ricky Knight. Bevis often wrestled alongside his father in his promotions as The Zebra Kid and "Roy Knight". He has recently formed a tag team with younger brother, Zak, as The UK Hooligans. Early life Bevis is part of a professional wrestling family. His father and step mother, known as Ricky Knight and Sweet Saraya respectively, are professional wrestlers, as are both his siblings, Zak and Saraya-Jade. The family run the World Association of Wrestling (WAW) promotion. In July 2012, Channel 4 produced a documentary about the Knights entitled The Wrestlers: Fighting with My Family. Professional wrestling career At the age of 13 Bevis made his debut in Lingwood in Norfolk, partnering the Canary Kid in a tag-team match against Jamie Lee and the Brixton Brawler. Since then, Zebra Kid has been faced with many challengers, including the likes of Robbie Brookside, Doug Williams and his own father throughout many independent promotions in the United Kingdom. Zebra Kid has not limited his career to the UK either, making appearances in the United States in 2002 for the now defunct Xtreme Pro Wrestling against Jonny Storm, Joey Matthews and Jerry Lynn. The Zebra Kid's most high-profile work in the UK was for the W.A.W, he would make his FWA debut in 2002 winning a four-way match against Paul Trevell, Scotty Rock, and Mark Sloan at FWA Carpe Diem for an FWA All-England title match a few weeks later, a title he would go on to win. Throughout 2002 and 2003, Zebra Kid would trade FWA's All-England title back and forth with many of FWA's stars, but when Zebra Kid vacated the belt due to injury on October 18, 2003, Hade Vansen would jump right in to win a provisional championship match against Flash Barker. On March 26, 2004, Zebra Kid would make his return in a last effort to win back the title in an Undisputed FWA All England Championship match, but Vasen would walked out of this match still the champion. At FWA Carpe Diem in June 2004, Doug Williams defeated Zebra Kid when 'Rowdy' Ricky Knight turned on The Donkey Boy. This led to a long lasting feud between father and son which involved many of the Bevis family members. All of this was fueled by Zebra Kid's decision to wrestle full-time for the FWA instead of his father's promotion, World Association of Wrestling. In September 2004 this story came to an abrupt end when Bevis was jailed for nine months for drink-driving and for dangerous driving. After this spell in prison, promoters the Frontier Wrestling Alliance released a statement welcoming him back, saying: "While the FWA does not condone Roy's actions, we recognize that he has now served his sentence." During Frontiers of Honor, a cross-promotional show between FWA and Ring of Honor in the United Kingdom, Samoa Joe their ROH Champion faced The Zebra Kid in a match that would make the belt a "World Title" as it was being defending outside the United States. After this Zebra Kid would once again wrestle more for independent promotions in the United Kingdom, including his father's WAW, under the names Roy Knight, and Brian Knight. On February 4, 2006 at Real Deal Wrestling's King Of The Castle event, Zebra Kid would make it to the tournament final to defeat Ricky Knight and win RDW Heavyweight Championship. However, not long after this WAW announced on their forum that Roy Bevis would be taking a break from wrestling, to sort out some health and personal issues. Zebra Kid made a triumphant return to the ring in 2007. In 2008 he went on to defeat Erik Isaksen (at The Talk, Norwich) to win become the first British wrestler to hold the WAW World Heavyweight Championship. Zebra Kid would go on to make many successful title defenses against; Christian Eckstein, Danny Collins, Martin Stone and Scott Fusion. In October 2010, Zebra Kid lost the WAW World Heavyweight Championship to Scott Fusion at WAW's annual spectacular; October OutRage 12. Fusion is the 2nd British wrestler to hold the title. On November 19, 2010 at a WAW show in Norwich; Zebra Kid regained the WAW World Heavyweight Championship in match featuring Scott Fusion teaming with Karl Krammer against The Zebra Kid and his father, Ricky Knight. The rules stipulated that if Knight or Zebra Kid pinned either Fusion or Krammer, then Zebra Kid would regain the title. Knight pinned Krammer for the victory and Zebra Kid regained the title. Zebra Kid would lose the championship to Danny Boy Collins in March 2012 in a Hardcore Tag Team match when he again teamed with his father against Collins and former ECW Champion Steve Corino. Collins won the title when he choked Zebra Kid out after a missed Zebra Crossing. Zebra Kid has since reverted to the Roy Knight ring name and formed a tag team with his brother Zak Knight to become the UK Hooligans. In 2011 the UK Hooligans won the HEW Tag Team Championships from Sam Knee and Brett "Kraft" Meadows "The Devils Playboys", and in September 2012 they defeated The Army of 2 to win the vacant RQW European Tag Team Championships. Personal life In September 2004, Bevis was jailed for nine months for drink-driving. In June 2005, Bevis was arrested for affray, possessing an offensive weapon and assaulting a police officer, after throwing a beer bottle across a pub and possessing a knife on a night out. In August 2005, Bevis, playing as a striker for Thetford Town FC, knocked a referee unconscious during a match after being shown a red card. After the incident, Thetford Town FC stated that Bevis was no longer playing for or involved with the team. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Zebra Crossing'' (Diving elbow drop) - as Zebra Kid *'Managers' **Sweet Saraya **Ricky Knight Championships and accomplishments *'Frontier Wrestling Alliance' **FWA All-England Champion (2 times) *'Herts and Essex Wrestling' **HEW Tag Team Champion (as The Hooligans, Roy Knight and Zak Knight) (1 time) *'Premier Wrestling Federation' **PWF Light-Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *'Real Deal Wrestling' **RDW Heavyweight Champion (1time) *'Real Quality Wrestling' **RQW European Tag Team Champion (as The Hooligans, Roy Knight and Zak Knight) (1 time, current) *'The Wrestling Alliance' **TWA British Tag Team Champion (with Ricky Knight) (1 time) *'World Association of Wrestling' **WAW World Heavyweight Champion (3 times) **WAW British Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **WAW European Champion (1 time) **WAW British Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) **WAW British Tag Team Champion (with Hot Stuff) (1 time) External links * Profile *Facebook Profile *Myspace Profile Category:1982 births Category:1995 debuts Category:English wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:3 Count Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling current roster Category:Be. Catch Company alumni Category:Best Of British Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Fighting Spirit Federation alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:International Catch Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:International Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:Norwegian Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Premier Promotions alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Real Deal Wrestling alumni Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:The Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Triple Team Promotions alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:World Association of Wrestling current roster Category:X Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Knight family